U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,390, 5,451,208 and 5,437,629 all disclose a technique of endometrial ablation where a hot circulating fluid which continuously circulates into and out of the uterine cavity ablates the endometrium. The temperature of the fluid is 85.degree. C. and is maintained at that temperature by a cartridge heater.
As discussed in the above '208 patent the control means for regulating the liquid temperature can be that of a conventional thermostat controlled heater. A more automated system using conventional computer control is disclosed in Pat. No. 4,949,718 which is directed to a different type of apparatus where fluid does not directly contact the endometrium.